Open Your Heart
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Hank Summers has been a police officer for years. He has to go out of town at the same moment his daughter's life is threatened. He then assigns another officer to protect her. Spuffy!
1. Prologue

I had this idea in my head for a while and I figured I should try and write it down. I think it turned out pretty good for a story that's not that long. I believe it's about 14 chapters long. I guess I've had shorter. I don't really know if it's possible to fall in love this fast, but I wanted to get things moving. I know how you guys can be impatient for your Spuffy, which is understandable. Feel free to leave me a review, so I know how I did with this. I'll take anything!

**Prologue**

He walked into the police station, with a look of pride on his face as everyone around him clapped him on the back and congratulated him. "That was awesome, Hank. You finally caught the guy after all this time." Hank Summers smiled at the man that spoke. He has been a police officer for 20 years and a Lieutenant for about 3. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face knowing that Marcus Hamilton was finally put behind bars. The man has had too many close calls and he was finally caught. Hank walked to his office and smiled again when he noticed the young man that was there waiting for him.

"We finally got him, Spike." Hank stated and the other man gave him a smile. He had bleach blonde hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"You got him, Hank. I knew it would happen eventually. No one can get away from you." Spike replied and Hank felt pride again knowing that this young man practically idolized him. Spike has only been an officer for over a year, but Hank was really proud at all he has accomplished at such a young age. They all celebrated some more before Hank had to head home.

* * *

Hank got home later that night and took his hat and coat off. He could smell a wonderful fragrance coming from the kitchen and got a little suspicious. A young, blonde girl then came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Daddy, you're home. You must be exhausted after a long day of work." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Take a seat; I'm sure you're starving." Hank looked at his daughter, with a confused expression on his face.

"You cooked? Should I be worried?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"You need to have faith in me, dad. I can cook, I just sometimes choose not to." Hank wasn't convinced as he looked around and also noticed that the kitchen was clean for once.

"Did you clean in here?" He wondered and she gave him a smile.

"Yep, I also did the living room." Hank was beyond suspicious now.

"Okay, what do you want?" She was shocked at his question.

"You know, I'm really hurt. Why do I have to want something? Can't I just do something nice for my father?" She said and Hank wasn't buying it.

"I know you, Buffy. You're not one to cook or clean unless you want something." She sighed and then sat down across from him.

"Alright, I should have known you would see through that. It's a small thing really. I was just hoping that I could get a raise on my allowance." Hank raised his eyebrows at her suggestion.

"May I ask what for?" He wondered and Buffy gave him another smile.

"Well, I was shopping the other day and I saw these really cute boots. They would look so good on me and they're only 200 dollars." Hank choked on the food he was eating and she hit him on the back as he started to calm down.

"200 dollars for a pair of boots? That's a bit much." Buffy shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I'm not asking for a lot here, dad. I'll do more chores around the house. Pretty please." She said with her famous pout and Hank knew he was lost.

"Alright, I'll think about it. You will be pulling your grades up also, young lady." Buffy nodded as she smiled and embraced her father in a big hug.

"Thank you, daddy. I promise I'll make you proud." Hank smiled also as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'm already proud. Now, get upstairs and do your homework." Buffy stood up and saluted her father.

"Yes, sir." She said as she ran upstairs and he smiled again as he watched her go. Buffy was his whole world. She was all he had left since he lost his wife years ago in a hit and run. He knew his job could be dangerous, but he would do anything to protect his little girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Buffy's 17-years-old in this, soon to be 18. It'll be revealed later. Spike is only 22, so it's really not that much of an age difference. I hope no one would have a problem with that or anything. Thanks for the reviews so far!

**Chapter 1**

Hank walked into his office the next day and was greeted by a smiling Spike. "I'm surprised you didn't take the day off." Spike stated and Hank shook his head.

"There are still a lot of bad guys out there. I may have caught Hamilton, but I'm far from finished." He explained and Spike nodded.

"Always about work, aren't you? That's why I admire you, Hank. I'm not one for having much of a personal life either." He told him.

"You're still young though. You should be out there having fun, not always being stuck in here." Spike shrugged as he looked around Hank's office.

"I don't mind it really. I love what I do, nothing else really matters." Hank looked concerned and realized that he really didn't know much about the younger man.

"What about girlfriends?" He asked and Spike looked pained before he answered.

"I don't really date anymore." That's all he said and Hank decided to drop the subject. He knew that Spike didn't like to talk about it. Spike continued to look around his office to keep himself occupied, when his eyes landed on a picture that was on Hank's desk. "Who's that?" He asked and Hank noticed what he was staring at and smiled as he picked up the picture of Buffy.

"This is my daughter." He said and Spike raised his eyebrows.

"That's Buffy?" Spike wondered and Hank nodded. "I thought she would have been a lot younger with the way you've been talking about her." He said.

"Well, she'll always be my little girl. She's a senior in high school now." Hank then handed Spike the picture and he took it from him. He looked at the picture closer and his breath nearly caught in his throat. She was a very beautiful girl. "That was her senior picture. She hates it, but I think it's one of her better ones." Spike nodded and was barely hearing what Hank was saying as he traced his fingers over the girl's face. He then stopped and handed the picture back to Hank before he would notice something.

"She's very pretty." Spike said when he finally found his voice and Hank smiled at that.

"That she is. She looks so much like her mother." Spike could tell how much the older man loved his daughter and he wished that he had someone in his life that meant that much to him. He may act like he was okay, but sometimes he was tired of being alone. He knew his job was risky though and after what happened to his last girlfriend, he never wanted to get too close to someone again.

* * *

Hank arrived home later and found an envelope on his doorstep. He picked it up and walked into the house. He wondered what it was as he closed the door. He put his stuff down and opened the envelope. There was a note inside, with the letters cut out of the newspaper. He became even more worried when he read it and then looked to see what else was inside. He put it away when Buffy came down the stairs. "Hey, how was work?" She asked and Hank looked at his daughter, with the same expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She wondered and Hank shook his head.

"Nothing, I just need you to stay upstairs." Buffy was even more concerned now.

"Dad, what is it?" Hank moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, Buffy. I just need you to do this for me, alright?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded as she turned and ran back upstairs. Hank then left the house to look around outside. He didn't even know what he would find, but he had to look anyway. He went back inside a few minutes later when he didn't find anything. He would like to think that it was just a practical joke, but he knew better than that. His daughter's life was threatened and he wouldn't just sit back and do nothing.

* * *

"Hey, I heard you were going to New York. That's a pretty big job, but they gave it to the best man." Spike was telling Hank the next day.

"I really don't think it's a good time for me to be traveling. This trip could take weeks." Hank explained.

"Yeah, but you'll be doing a good thing. There are other people out there that need you, Hank. You have to protect this witness, until he's ready to testify in court. You're probably the only one that can handle him." Spike told him.

"I know that, but I can't leave Buffy alone right now." He replied and Spike still didn't see what the problem was.

"She's a big girl, right? I'm sure she can take care of herself." Spike said and Hank ran his fingers through his short, brown hair.

"It's more serious now." He stated as he pulled out the note he got and handed it to Spike. He read it over and looked back at Hank. "This was at my door, which means he knows where I live and could come back at anytime." Hank said as he grew worried again.

"Who is this guy? It says he wants revenge because you put his brother away." Spike stated and Hank nodded.

"It's Hamilton's brother, I don't know much about him. He knows about Buffy and said that he would get his revenge through her." Hank then pulled out an envelope from his pocket and took the pictures out that were in it. "These are pictures of Buffy at school. The bastard has been following her around." Spike looked at the pictures and grew just as concerned as Hank. "I don't think I can afford to leave to New York right now, knowing that she could be in danger." Spike nodded in understanding when Hank was finished.

"What are you going to do? You're the only one that can take this mission, Hank. I'm definitely not good enough for it." Hank looked at Spike when an idea formed in his head.

"There's only one thing I can do. I can't get out of this, so I was wondering if you could do a huge favor for me." Hank said and Spike nodded again.

"Yeah, I'll do anything." Hank thought about what he wanted to ask.

"I hate to ask you this, but I don't have any other options right now. Spike, I need you to protect Buffy for me." Spike's eyes grew big and he waited for Hank to finish. "I was hoping that she could stay with you until I return. He knows where my house is, so it would be too risky." Spike really wanted to help Hank out, but he didn't know if Buffy staying with him was such a good idea. She already stirred feelings in him just by looking at her picture. He didn't know what he would do if he had to see her in person, but one look at Hank's face and he knew what his answer would be.

"I'll do it." Hank smiled and gave Spike a pat on the back.

"I really appreciate this. I wouldn't give this job to just anyone, Spike. I trust you and I know that you would take good care of her." Spike nodded.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that." He told him.

"I'll talk to Buffy tonight and let her know. I'm sure she would be fine with it." Hank explained and Spike wasn't so sure about that. He really hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You want me to stay with a stranger?" Hank should have known that Buffy probably wouldn't take the news well.

"It's for your own good. I won't be able to protect you." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't need protection. I'm not a kid; I can take care of myself." He knew how stubborn his daughter was.

"I can't risk it, Buffy. If this guy is anything like his brother, then you're not safe. I'm doing this because I don't want anything to happen to you." He told her and Buffy nodded.

"I get that, but I don't understand why this guy would be after me anyway. I didn't even do anything." She explained.

"It's what I did. I put his brother away and he wants me to pay for it. He knows how important you are to me." Buffy still wouldn't let it go.

"Why can't I just go with you?" She asked and Hank shook his head.

"You know you can't afford to miss any school. I promise I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and knew that she wouldn't win.

"How do you know that this guy is trustworthy?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I would trust Spike with my life. He's a good cop and a good man. You would be safe with him. I told him that I would take you over there this weekend. I have to leave Saturday morning." Buffy sighed and decided to give in.

"Fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Just promise me that you'll be okay?" Hank smiled and gave his daughter a hug.

"I'll be fine, Buffy. You just take care of yourself." Buffy waved her hand in the air.

"You know me, careful is my middle name." Hank rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure it is." He said as he hugged her again and hoped that she would be safe.

* * *

They arrived at Spike's apartment that weekend and Hank knocked on the door. Spike opened the door after a few seconds and graced them with a smile. "Hey, come in." He told them and they both walked inside. Buffy then felt a chill and wrapped her arms around herself. Spike noticed this and frowned. "Sorry, it can get a bit cold in here. I'll just turn down the air." He said as he walked away and Buffy looked around the apartment. It was small, but it seemed cozy enough. Spike then walked back over to them and Hank noticed how nervous the man seemed. He gave him a polite smile and Spike felt relieved as he smiled back.

"Well, I should get going. I have a plane to catch." Hank said after a few seconds as he turned his attention on his daughter. "I want you to stay out of trouble and be careful when you go out anywhere. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean you're safe." Buffy nodded after hearing the lecture a million times before.

"I'll be fine, dad." Hank nodded also and gave her a hug. It was hard for him to let her go, but he knew that he had to.

"Be safe, alright?" He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and looked back at Spike. "Thank you again for doing this, Spike." He told him.

"It's not a problem." Hank then looked back at Buffy.

"I'll call as soon as I get settled in." He told her.

"Be careful, daddy." Hank gave Buffy a wink.

"Always," he replied as he gave her one more hug and then walked out of the apartment. Spike closed the door once he was gone and turned a nervous smile on Buffy. They both stood there in silence, when Spike decided to speak first.

"Well, the bedroom is back there. I'll just take your bag." He said as he took the bag from her and headed to the bedroom. Mostly everything was black when she got into the room. She also noticed that it was the only room in the apartment.

"Um, where would you be sleeping?" She asked suddenly and he turned to look at her after he placed her bag on the bed.

"I'll be on the couch." He told her and Buffy shook her head.

"That's really not necessary. I would feel weird taking your bed." Spike smiled at her.

"It's no trouble. You're the guest after all; it's the least I could do." Buffy nodded and didn't say anything else about it. "I'll just let you get settled. I'll make us something to eat, you're probably hungry." He told her as he then walked out of the room and closed the door, without saying anything else.

"Well, someone couldn't get away from me fast enough." She said to herself as she looked through her clothes to find something more comfortable to change into.

* * *

Spike let out a sigh when he left Buffy alone in his room. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't know if he could handle having her live with him for a few weeks. She had to be the most gorgeous creature he has ever set his eyes on. He hasn't felt anything like that since Drusilla and he didn't think he ever would again. Those thoughts confused him and he didn't know what to do. It probably would have been a lot easier if he just let Hank give the job to someone else. He shook his head as he started to make a sandwich. Hank asked him and he couldn't turn him down. He was like a father to him. He would do whatever he could to protect Hank's daughter, but that's all that he would do. He couldn't get too close to her, bad things happened when he got too close to someone. Spike broke out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened and Buffy walked out in a tank top and tiny, black shorts. He gulped when he saw her. Yeah, he knew he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spike tried to focus on what he was doing and not on the girl that was walking around his apartment in barely anything. "I'm making a sandwich, you want one?" He asked her suddenly.

"Sure," she replied and he nodded as he started to make another sandwich. Buffy walked over to him and sat down at the counter. She propped her chin on her hands as she looked at him. "So, what's your story?" She asked and he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"I don't have one." He told her and she wouldn't believe that.

"Come on, everyone has a story." Spike shook his head and looked away from her.

"Not me." He stated in a low voice and she decided to drop the subject, for now anyway. He finished the sandwich and placed it in front of her. She realized she was hungrier than she thought as she took a big bite out of it. Spike smiled at her as he ate his own sandwich. They were both quiet, until Buffy felt something tickle her foot. She looked down to see the most adorable creature.

"You have a cat?" She said and Spike nodded.

"Yeah, she must have been hiding in the bathroom. She's usually shy in front of new people." Buffy smiled as she bent down to pick up the black and white cat. The cat rubbed her face against Buffy's and started to purr. She laughed when it tickled her.

"Animals usually love me. I always wanted one, but my dad thought it was too much responsibility. I could have handled it." Spike nodded in understanding and couldn't help smiling at the display. "She is so cute. What's her name?" She asked him.

"Whiskers," he answered which caused her to raise her eyebrows. "I know, it's not very creative. I just couldn't think of anything else. It was either that or Fluffy." Buffy smiled at him.

"I think it works." He returned her smile and threw his paper plate away when he finished his sandwich. "So, you only live with a cat?" She asked after she put Whiskers down, only to watch her wander off to the bathroom.

"Yeah, pretty much." Buffy felt bad for him.

"Seems kinda lonely." Spike shook his head and put on a smile.

"It's not so bad really. I think I'm more of an animal person anyway." Buffy nodded and tried not to be so personal, but she wanted to learn more about him.

"You seem kinda young to be a cop. How old are you anyway?" She figured that wasn't too personal.

"I'm 22." He stated and she nodded again.

"Yeah, that's a bit young." Spike agreed.

"I started at a young age. Been training for years. I've wanted this ever since I was 6-years-old. My father was a police officer and I always wanted to be just like him. He saved so many lives and I knew that it was something I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I lost him when I was in high school, but I knew that I still wanted to be a cop. I knew that it would make him proud. Your father gave me a chance and saw potential in me when no one else did. I owe him a lot. He's been like a second father to me." Buffy smiled when she thought of her father.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I won't be following in his footsteps though. The whole police thing just isn't for me. I won't even touch a gun." She said as she cringed at just the thought of it.

"Well, I guess it's not for everyone. What do you want to do?" He asked her, suddenly wanting to know everything about her.

"I actually wanna be a teacher, which I'm sure some people would think is weird since I hardly even like school." Spike smiled at her choice.

"What would you like to teach?" He wondered.

"Definitely English, it's my best class. I've always been a sucker for poetry." She said and hoped he wouldn't think she was a geek because of it. He only smiled at her.

"I love poetry. I used to write all the time when I was in school." He stated and Buffy looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was bloody awful though." Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sure you weren't." She told him and he felt touched that she was trying to make him feel better about his poetry.

"Thank you, but I really was. I was basically a nerd in high school. I used to write poems for this one girl, she was always my inspiration. I decided to get up the courage to read her one and she only laughed at it. Saying I should get a new hobby and that I was beneath her." Buffy gasped at what he said.

"God, she actually said that?" Spike nodded and still felt hurt by the memory. "That's horrible, what a bitch." Spike then smiled at her.

"I don't like to use that word, but I would have to agree with you there." He told her.

"So, have you dated since then?" She asked, wanting to know if he was seeing anyone.

"To be honest, I've only had one girlfriend." He knew where this conversation would lead and he didn't think he was ready for that.

"That's it? How is that possible? Have you seen you?" Buffy then blushed at her comment. "Okay, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Spike smiled at how adorable this girl was.

"Well, no one wanted to date me in high school. I met her in college and she basically changed my world. That's when I became Spike." He explained and Buffy pointed her finger at him.

"I knew that wasn't your real name." She said and he laughed at that.

"What mother would actually name their child Spike? That's just cruel." Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, it could happen. So, what is your real name?" Spike wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he felt comfortable enough with her.

"It's William; I never liked it all that much." He stated and Buffy smiled.

"I kinda like it." He smiled back at her and decided to move the conversation off of him.

"Did your mother actually name you Buffy?" He asked and she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, she did. What's wrong with my name?" She said with a pout and Spike just wanted to take her bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. He tried to shake those thoughts away.

"Nothing, it's a good name. Just wanted to make sure." Buffy nodded and then looked around the apartment, before resting her eyes back on him.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked and he knew that the conversation was over, for now.

"Yeah, I have some movies by the telly. You can see if you like anything." Buffy smiled as she ran over to the television and started to look through his movies. He watched her excitement, with a smile of his own. She then squealed when she found a movie she liked.

"You have _The Princess Bride_? How cute is that? I don't know of a lot of guys that would have this movie." Spike looked embarrassed as he answered her.

"Well, it's a good movie." He didn't even care to deny that it belonged to him. He figured she would see through that anyway.

"Are you kidding? I love this movie. I haven't seen it since I was little. We're so watching it." She said as she put the movie in and Spike had to smile at her again. How is it possible for one girl to be so bloody adorable? He watched her as she sat on the couch and waited for the movie to start. Spike decided to make himself busy by making some popcorn. He knew he was in trouble. He hasn't known her that long, but he was already starting to fall for her. The problem is, he didn't think he wanted to stop.


	5. Chapter 4

I know things will be moving fast, but I just wanted to get to the Spuffy goodness. So, hopefully no one would tell me to hurry up with it this time. I had to make it somewhat realistic. I'm glad you guys like it so far!

**Chapter 4**

Spike looked over at Buffy when the movie was over to see that she was asleep. He smiled again at how cute and innocent she looked. He then picked her up gently and carried her into his room. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. He spent a few moments just staring at her as he brushed some of the hair off of her face. He then took a risk and placed a kiss on her forehead. "God, what are you doing to me?" He whispered to her. Spike looked at her for a few more seconds, before he then left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Spike was in the kitchen drinking his coffee the next morning when Buffy walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at him when her eyes were more focused. "I somehow found myself in your bed this morning. Was I sleepwalking? I've been told I do that sometimes." Spike shook his head as he smiled at her.

"No, I carried you in there. You fell asleep during the movie." Buffy nodded and walked over to the kitchen. She sat down at the counter.

"I must have been more tired than I thought. I hope I didn't drool on you." Spike laughed this time.

"There was no drool. How did you sleep anyway?" He wondered and Buffy smiled at him.

"Like a baby, your bed is very comfortable." Spike nodded as he took another sip from his coffee. He then put the mug down and looked back at her.

"Do you drink coffee?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, not really my thing. You have any beer?" Spike raised his eyebrows and she had to smile. "I was kidding. It's way too early to be drinking. You know, not that I drink or anything. Buffy and alcohol are very unmixy. We just don't work well together." Buffy was embarrassed as she looked in his eyes. "Is there a way you can not tell my dad about that? I mean, I only really drank once and I hated it. He really doesn't need to know." Spike noticed the fear on her face and nodded.

"It's just between us." He told her and she sighed in relief. "I'm not much of a drinker either. I'll only have something every now and then, but you would hardly find any beer." Buffy liked the fact that he didn't drink much. She didn't want to be dealing with an alcoholic or anything.

"So, are you off today?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm off for the week actually. Your father thought I could use the time off." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Let me guess, you're one of those guys that are all about work. Not much of a personal life, am I right?" Spike shrugged as he placed his coffee mug in the sink.

"I don't have anything better to do. My job can be dangerous; I don't like getting too close to anyone." Spike was surprised that he told her that and Buffy felt bad for him. Something must have happened for him to think that.

"That's no way to live. If you don't let anyone in, you would be living a pretty lonely life." Spike shrugged again.

"I don't mind it." He stated and Buffy let out a sigh.

"And I thought I was bad. I used to think the same thing. I used to believe that if I never let anyone in, then I wouldn't get hurt. It ended up hurting anyway because I realized that I really didn't want to be alone. I don't know you that well, but I know you don't want to be alone either." Spike gave her a small smile.

"You think so?" He said and Buffy nodded.

"I know so; I'm usually good at this sort of thing. So, what happened to make you think that?" Spike looked away from her and really hoped that she wouldn't ask that question. It wasn't something he liked to talk about. He looked back into her eyes and saw the concern there. He then knew that he would tell her anything. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was with my girlfriend for two years. The one I told you about. I loved her more than anything; I would have done anything for her. We were walking in the park one night and I planned on proposing to her." Spike closed his eyes as he relived his worst moment and took another breath. He opened his eyes to look at Buffy's concerned face. "There was a man. He came out of nowhere and pulled a gun out on us. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me. He ordered us to give him all of our valuables. He was wearing a mask, so I never saw his face. I gave him my wallet and she gave him the jewelry she was wearing. He then went into my pockets and took the ring that I was going to give to her. When he took that, I just snapped and attacked him. He grabbed for his gun and pulled the trigger. I knocked him down and looked back at Drusilla. She was staring at me with pain in her eyes and I noticed the blood on her dress. I held her and told her everything was going to be okay, but I knew it was too late. The guy ran off. I was too focused on Dru to pay much attention to him. She...She died in my arms." He said as tears formed in his eyes and Buffy felt like wrapping her arms around him, but she stayed where she was.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible. You didn't have to tell me." She explained and he shook his head.

"No, I needed to talk about it. I've been keeping that in for too long now. I keep blaming myself for what happened. I should have protected her better. I promised her that I always would." He told her as the tears fell down his face now and Buffy couldn't just sit there anymore. She got up and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he turned and buried his head in her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair to try and comfort him.

"It wasn't your fault. You did all you could." Spike shook his head.

"It wasn't enough." He whispered and she continued to hold him as he started to calm down. He pulled away from her after a few seconds and looked into her eyes. She was confused with the look he gave her, until he moved closer and was soon pressing his lips to hers. Buffy was taken by surprise and then started to kiss him back. He cupped her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Spike felt like he was kissing Heaven. He then pulled away suddenly when he realized what he was doing. He looked at the confused expression on her face and moved away from her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said and she felt a little hurt by his reaction. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from her. "I need to go for a walk. You should stay here. It's safe here." He stated and realized he probably wasn't making much sense. He just knew that he had to get away from her before he did something he would really regret. "I'll be back soon." He told her as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment, leaving Buffy to wonder what happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I love you, Daddy. I'll talk to you later." Buffy said to her father as she hung up the phone, just when Spike decided to walk in. She looked at him and wasn't sure what to say. "That was my dad. He got there okay." She figured that was a safe way to start the conversation. Spike only nodded as he sat on the couch. Buffy didn't know what to do as she walked over to him. "Are you alright? You left in a hurry." Spike finally looked at her after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, just needed to get some fresh air." Buffy nodded and thought of what else she wanted to say.

"If I'm causing problems, I could go stay with my friend Willow. She said she wouldn't mind." Spike looked panicked at the thought of her leaving and shook his head.

"No, you have to stay here. I promised your father that I would protect you." Buffy let out a sigh.

"I don't think I really need protection. It's obvious that me being here is too much trouble for you. It would probably be better if I left." Spike then stood up and walked over to her.

"I can't let you leave, Buffy. I need you here. You might be the only one that can keep me sane." He said with a hint of a smile.

"It doesn't seem that way to me." She replied in a soft tone as she looked away from him. He cupped her chin and turned her gaze back on his.

"I was a ponce. I shouldn't have walked out like that. I just had to think about things. I really do want you here." He explained.

"I just don't want things to be weird with us." She told him.

"I don't want that either." He replied as he caressed her cheek. He then grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "You feel that, Buffy? You feel how fast my heart beats whenever you're near me? I never thought I could feel that again. That's why I panicked earlier; it has nothing to do with you." Buffy placed her other hand over his heart.

"I know you're scared, but you have to let yourself love again. No one should have to live their life alone." Spike gave her a small smile.

"How is it possible for someone so young to be so wise?" He wondered and she gave him a smile of her own.

"Hey, I've always been wise beyond my years. You're only four years older than me, mister. That's hardly much of a difference." Spike agreed.

"You're right about that, but you're also Hank's daughter. He trusted me with you." Buffy nodded in understanding as she grasped his hand in hers.

"You wouldn't be doing anything wrong. You promised to protect me, which is exactly what you'll be doing. In more ways than one." She whispered to him as she pulled him toward his bedroom. Spike panicked again when he realized what she wanted.

"Buffy, are you sure about this? There's no going back." Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sure, Spike. Let me take care of you." She said as she pulled him into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Buffy woke up alone and looked around the room. She got out of bed and put her clothes on before she walked out. She then found Spike in the living room looking out the window. She slowly walked over to him, not knowing what to say. They both just stood there in silence, until Spike finally spoke. "I love watching the birds. I used to always wish I could fly. To be that free." He said as he looked at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"That's a nice wish." Spike nodded as he looked back out the window.

"Your father will kill me." He said suddenly and Buffy shook her head, even though he wasn't looking.

"No, he won't. He doesn't have to know." Spike laughed as he looked back at her.

"There are ways of finding out. We slept together, Buffy. It won't be easy keeping that a secret. God, I don't even know what I was thinking. I could lose my job." Buffy grabbed his hand and tried to make him listen.

"That's not going to happen. My dad needs you too much. You don't have to worry." She told him.

"I wish it could be that easy. I should have stopped before things went too far, but I just wanted you so much. I've never wanted anything that much before, but it can't happen again. We can't get involved, Buffy. It could be too dangerous." Buffy had a feeling he was talking about more than just her father.

"I don't want to stop, Spike. I really like you. I think it could be something more if you just let it." Spike shook his head.

"I can't." He said in a defeated tone and Buffy felt like being the one to protect him.

"Why? I know it's not just because of my dad." Spike then couldn't hold his tears in.

"I'm already falling in love with you. The last time I loved someone, she was taken away from me. I won't let that happen again." Buffy wrapped her arms around him as he started to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere, Spike. I'm right here; everything's going to be okay." She whispered to him and he shook his head as he pulled away from her.

"You don't know that." Buffy gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I know enough. We're both going to be okay." Spike thought about what she said and then pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He broke away and kissed her all over her face and then moved his lips to her neck. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"I won't lose you." He whispered to her and Buffy's heart was breaking for this man. She held him tighter as she tried to soothe him. She really hoped that they would be able to work things out because she couldn't let him go. She knew that she loved him and it was a feeling that she never wanted to go away. No matter what.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spike got off of the couch the next day to answer the door when he heard someone knock. He was greeted by a dark haired man, with a smile on his face. "Hey, Spike." He said as he made his way by Spike and into the apartment. Spike only sighed as he closed the door.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" He asked and the other man shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you were. It's really not fair that Hank gave you a week off, but at least I didn't have to baby-sit his kid. So, where is the little princess?" Spike laughed as he shook his head.

"She's hardly little. She's at school right now." He explained.

"How old are we talking here?" Angel wondered and Spike ran his fingers through his hair before he answered.

"She's 17." Angel didn't expect that.

"It's a good thing Hank didn't have me watch her then. If you know what I mean." Angel said with a wink and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You would screw anyone, doesn't matter how old." He stated and Angel took offense to that.

"Hey, give me some credit. I was only kidding. You know I'm into older women." Spike nodded and sat on the couch as Angel remained standing. "So, what's your deal? You wouldn't be brooding, would you?" He wondered and Spike now looked offended.

"I don't brood, I'm just thinking." Angel nodded also and didn't say anything else about it. They both remained silent after that, until Spike spoke again. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked suddenly and Angel raised his eyebrows at the question.

"I haven't even found love yet, so I really couldn't tell you. If you're talking about the Lieutenant's daughter though, I think you should forget about it." Spike looked up at him, with a confused expression on his face and Angel decided to clarify. "Hank is very protective of that girl, Spike. You can tell by the way he talks about her. He may like you now, but that would all change if you decided to get with his daughter." Spike sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish it was that easy." Angel then sat on the couch next to him as he thought about what to say next.

"You haven't done anything, have you?" Spike avoided his gaze, which gave Angel the answer he needed. "Did you sleep with her?" Spike looked back at him and took a breath.

"It just happened." Angel then stood up as he stared at him.

"Spike, what were you thinking?" Spike shrugged and really didn't feel like arguing about it.

"I was thinking that I loved her. Nothing else matters when I'm with her. She makes me feel things that I never thought I could feel again." Angel calmed down when he saw the look on Spike's face.

"You love her? You hardly even know her." He told him.

"I know everything I need to know. I just have to start living again, Angel. I've been so shut down since Drusilla died. I can't live my life like that anymore. Buffy makes me want to live again. I can't give her up. Can we keep this between us for now? I'll talk to Hank when he comes back. I'm sure he would understand." Angel thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright, I won't say anything. I do owe you my life after all." Spike nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," he replied and Angel nodded also as he walked over to the door. He looked at his friend one more time.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Spike. Take care of yourself." He said before he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Spike was in his car waiting for Buffy to come out of school later that day. He finally saw her after a few minutes. She was talking with a red headed girl and a dark haired boy. Spike then started to feel a twinge of jealousy when Buffy hugged the boy. She waved goodbye to them before walking over to Spike's car. She gave him a smile as she opened the door and got in. He returned her smile and started up the car. "How was your day?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Boring as usual." Spike nodded.

"So, who was that guy?" It took Buffy a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, that's Xander. He's a friend." She explained.

"Is he just a friend?" Buffy gave him a smile.

"Are you jealous?" She wondered and Spike looked at her.

"Should I be?" Buffy moved over and got closer to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You have no reason to be jealous. He's like a brother to me. I like you." She explained and he felt relieved as he leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get out of here." He told her as he finally pulled away from the school and headed for home.

* * *

Spike watched Buffy walk out of his room later that night in a short, black skirt and halter top. He raised his eyebrows. "Just where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He asked her and she looked at him as she finished putting her earrings in.

"I'm meeting my friends at the Bronze tonight." Spike didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Buffy. It's not safe out there at night." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I would be in a crowded club with my friends. I think I'll be fine." She replied and Spike shook his head.

"You never know what could happen. If you have to go, I don't think you should wear that." Buffy looked down at her outfit and then back up at him.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes. I always dress like this when I go out." Spike was about to say something else, when Buffy held her hand up to stop him. "I'll make you happy and put a sweater on, dad." She said and turned to walk away, when Spike grabbed her arm and made her look back at him.

"Hey, what's that about?" He asked and Buffy let out a sigh.

"Spike, I'm not a kid. I already have to deal with this from my father. I don't need you treating me the same way, alright? If we're going to be together, you have to respect that." Spike nodded and knew that she was right.

"I'm sorry, love. I just worry about you." Buffy smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I like that you worry, but you don't have to worry so much. I can take care of myself." Spike nodded again and Buffy then had an idea. "I know, how about you come to the Bronze with me? That way you could watch me if any bad guys decide to show up." Spike didn't think that was a good idea, even though he really didn't want her to go alone.

"I don't know about that. I'm not exactly a club person." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"That's the idea. Come on, Spike. You need to get out there and have some fun for once. You're a young guy. Staying inside all night is just not natural. I promise you'll have fun and you'll get to meet my friends. Pretty please." She said with a pout and Spike knew he was lost.

"Alright, but only for a little while. You have school tomorrow." Buffy smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're the best. I promise you a night of fun." She told him as she went to get a sweater to put on. Spike ran his fingers through his hair. That's what he was afraid of. He didn't think he knew how to have fun anymore. Spike really hoped that Buffy wouldn't change her mind and decide not to be with him. He didn't think he would be able to handle that.


	8. Chapter 7

I'll be going away this weekend and probably won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. Hope you guys like this chapter until then!

**Chapter 7**

They walked into the Bronze and Buffy pulled Spike over to a table, where she saw her friends. She gave them all a smile. "Hey, guys. I would like you all to meet, Spike." They nodded and Buffy then introduced them. "These are my friends, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara." She said as she pointed to each of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Spike told them as he sat down along with Buffy. They then spent the time asking Spike questions and getting to know him better.

"How cool is it being a cop? Do you get to have a gun and everything?" Xander asked him.

"Yes, but I'm not really a fan of guns. I would only use it if I really had to. I love my job, but it can be pretty dangerous." Spike replied.

"Danger's my middle name." Xander stated as he looked at the bemused expressions around him. "Okay, maybe not." He mumbled and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Your middle name is Lavelle." She said and Xander glared at her. He hated for people to know that. He just took a sip of his root beer and didn't say anything else about it. Spike smiled at Buffy's friends. They were an interesting group. Buffy then smiled when a slow song came on. She stood up and looked at Spike.

"Come on, we have to dance." Spike had a look of fear on his face now.

"I don't dance." Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"You do now. I promised you fun and I never break my promises." She stated as she pulled him out of his chair and on the dance floor. Spike didn't know what to do when they got out there. He was looking around at the other dancing couples. Buffy then wrapped her arms around his neck and he didn't know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You just let the music flow through you. It's not that hard." She explained as she started to move to the music. Spike closed his eyes and followed her lead. Buffy smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Spike opened his eyes at that moment. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. He loved having her in his arms. It was like she was meant to be there. Spike wrapped her tighter in his embrace as they continued their dance.

* * *

He watched from a distance as she danced with that bleached freak and he grew angry. She was his and only his. He first wanted revenge on Summers for putting his brother away, but now it was more than that. She was a very beautiful girl. He could imagine all the things he would do to her. He was damned if he was going to let that freak have her. She would be his; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Buffy sat back at the table with her friends after Spike went to the bathroom. Xander was getting more drinks and the girls were staring at her. She caught the looks and wondered what they were about. "What?" She asked them and Willow was the one that spoke up first.

"What's the deal with you two? You seemed pretty close when you were dancing." Buffy shrugged and blushed a little when she thought about how great it felt to be in his arms.

"We're just really good friends." She explained and Anya wasn't convinced.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" Buffy's eyes grew big at that.

"How do you do that?" Anya waved her hand in the air.

"Please, it's a gift. You also look like someone who has been given many good orgasms." Buffy blushed bright red this time as she looked down.

"Buffy, you really slept with him?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded as she looked at her friend.

"I know what you guys are gonna say. That I shouldn't get involved with him because he works with my dad and we're moving too fast, but I really like being with him. We need each other right now." Willow nodded in understanding.

"We get it, Buffy. He seems to really make you happy." She told her and Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, he really does." She replied just as Spike walked back over to them. He gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"So, what were you ladies talking about?" He asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Just girl stuff." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Willow smiled as she watched the display. Her friend really looked happy and she hoped that everything would work out for them.

* * *

Buffy and Spike crashed through his bedroom, with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He broke away long enough to close the door and then Buffy attacked his lips again. He lifted her up and placed her on his bed as he got on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He helped her get it off of him and then helped her with her clothes. They threw their clothes on the floor and got back to the kissing. Spike then slid into her slowly and she closed her eyes at the feelings he was stirring in her. He kissed both of her eyelids and she then opened her eyes to look at him. He buried his head in her neck and started to move slowly inside of her. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers down his back. She let out a moan and whispered in his ear. "Harder, Spike. You don't have to be gentle with me." Spike pulled away to look at her.

"I like being gentle." He replied and Buffy caressed his cheek.

"There's plenty of time for that later." She said and Spike nodded as he did what she asked. He closed his eyes and started to thrust harder into her. They were both breathing heavily as they were soon brought to release. Spike moved off of Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and noticed that she was starting to doze off. He smiled and soon joined her in a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy and Spike were sitting on the couch and watching another movie. The cat suddenly jumped on Buffy's lap and she smiled as she lifted her up. "Hey, Whiskers. Who's a good kitty?" She said to the cat and Spike had to smile also.

"She loves you." He told her and she turned her smile on him.

"I love her, too." Buffy said as she gave Whiskers a kiss and then placed her back on her lap.

"Do you know how adorable you are?" Spike wondered and Buffy blushed a little at the comment.

"I have a feeling you're not talking about the cat." She replied and Spike nodded.

"She's also adorable, but she knows that. I don't think you know how much you are though." Buffy looked into his eyes.

"I'm just not used to hearing that." Spike then leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You'll just have to get used to it then." He whispered to her and she blushed again. She turned away from him and looked back at Whiskers, who was now falling asleep on her lap. She stroked her soft fur as she thought about what she wanted to ask him.

"Spike, why did you agree to this?" She said and Spike didn't know what she was talking about. She looked back at him and saw the confusion on his face. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I just don't know a lot of guys that would agree to look after a teenager. Why did you?" Spike had a feeling she would ask that sooner or later.

"Because Hank asked me to. I saw the look on his face and knew I couldn't tell him no." Buffy nodded.

"So, you were thinking about saying no?" She said and Spike nodded also.

"At first I was, but I knew I couldn't. Then I saw your picture." He replied and she wondered about that.

"What picture?" He gave her a smile before he answered.

"It was your senior picture." Buffy then grew embarrassed.

"Oh god, I hate that picture. I was having the worst day. I can't believe he showed you that. I told him he should burn it." Spike laughed and then grew serious again.

"I thought you looked beautiful." Buffy smiled and couldn't believe he liked that picture.

"So, that helped with your decision?" She asked him.

"It didn't hurt. I'm really glad you're here, Buffy." Buffy agreed as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I was worried that you would be a perv or something. I'm glad I was wrong." Spike laughed again.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're not a little kid like I thought you were." He told her and she smiled as they both got back to watching the movie.

* * *

A few days went by and Buffy was sitting in Spike's room, with a worried expression on her face. She was clutching her stuffed pig to her chest. Spike knocked on the door and then walked in after a few seconds. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. They both just sat there in silence, until Buffy spoke. "Do you think he's okay?" She asked in a soft voice and Spike nodded, knowing who she was talking about.

"I'm sure he is. Hank is strong; he can pretty much handle anything." Buffy knew he was right, but she was still worried.

"It's been days, Spike. He would have called me by now. You don't know how overprotective my dad is." She stated.

"I think I have some idea. He's probably just trying to keep a low profile. I'm sure he'll call soon." Buffy clutched the pig tighter as she looked up at Spike.

"I'm scared, Spike. What if something happened to him?" She whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. Spike moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She then buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. He kissed the top of her head and tried to soothe her with his words.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. Your father's a fighter. He wouldn't let anything keep him away from you." Buffy nodded against his chest and he just continued to comfort her, anyway he could.

* * *

Two more days later and Buffy still hasn't heard anything from her father. She knew he could take care of himself and really hoped that he was alright. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She already lost her mother and she couldn't handle losing someone else she loved. She was walking out of the school and was about to head to Spike's car, when someone was suddenly standing in her way. She looked at the man that decided to grace her with his presence and sighed when she recognized him. "What do you want, Billy?" She asked with a bored expression.

"Just looking for you, Summers. I was hoping we could hang at the Bronze tonight. Unless your babysitter has a problem with that." He said with a smile and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He's not my babysitter. Just leave me alone." She said as she tried to walk by him. He then stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Come on, why do you have to be like that? I was only teasing. We could have a lot of fun together." He told her as he ran his fingers down her arms and she cringed at his touch. She took a step away from him.

"If I recall, we already had our share of fun. You said that was all I'm good for, right? You got what you wanted and then could care less the next day. I'm tired of you high school boys that don't know what the hell you want. I'm moving on to someone a little more mature. Sorry to disappoint, Billy." She said as she walked away and he let her this time. He then grew angry and yelled after her.

"I told you, I go by Ford now!" Buffy looked at him one more time.

"Tell someone who cares." She said as she gave him the finger and then walked over to Spike's car that was waiting for her in the parking lot. She sighed as she opened the door and got in. Spike noticed the look on her face and wondered what was wrong.

"You alright?" He asked her with concern and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, just really tired." She explained and Spike didn't believe that was the only reason.

"Did that bloke say something to upset you? It didn't look like he was a friend." Buffy shook her head.

"More like a jerk, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I've dealt with him before; it's not a big deal. Right now, I just wanna go home and eat a ton of ice cream. You do have ice cream, don't you?" She asked and Spike nodded.

"Just bought two tubs of vanilla." Buffy gave him a smile.

"I so love you right now." Spike blushed as he started the car and drove away from the school.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Spike was lying in his bed later that night with Buffy next to him, her head on his chest. "I think I should have stopped after that second bowl of ice cream. My stomach is seriously hurting." She said and Spike then started to gently rub her belly.

"I warned you." He told her.

"Tell me something I don't know. I just hate this. I have to worry about my dad and deal with school on top of that. I should have so gotten a vacation. You got to take the week off." Spike didn't have to see her face to know that she was pouting.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow. I won't be able to look after you as much as I would like." Buffy pulled away to look at his face.

"I'll be fine, I know the drill. I don't go anywhere while you're gone and I don't let anyone in. Oh, unless a hot delivery guy shows up." Buffy laughed as Spike moved on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

"You will not let anyone in here, understand?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded. He then moved off of her and she rested her head back on his chest.

"That was kinda hot. You getting all jealous like that." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I was not jealous. I just want to make sure you're safe. Maybe you should come to the station after school. You can see what goes on there." Buffy had to roll her eyes this time.

"Please, I've been going there ever since I was 10. I used to love it when I was younger. I grew out of that phase." She said as she looked down and Spike caressed her cheek.

"Ever since your mum died?" He asked and she looked back up at him.

"It didn't seem so cool anymore after that." Spike knew how she felt. She suddenly had tears coming down her face and Spike used his thumb to wipe them away. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him, too. He should be here with me. It's not fair." Spike wrapped his arms around the fragile girl and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back in comfort.

"He will come back to you." Spike whispered to her. "You have to believe that, Buffy." He felt Buffy nod against his chest and start to calm down a little, but she didn't say anything else. Spike figured no more words needed to be said.

* * *

Buffy was hanging with her friends at the Bronze the next night. Spike had to work late and she promised that she would stay with her group at all times, so he wouldn't have to worry about her going without him. He eventually gave in and agreed. She loved how overprotective he could be at times, but she still needed her own space. It was nice to just hang out with her friends and not worry about anything, even if it was only for one night. She would go back to worrying about her father tomorrow. She was dancing the night away, when she suddenly felt tired and walked back to the table where her friends were. "I need a drink." She said and Willow handed her a coke because everyone knew that Buffy couldn't handle alcohol. She took a long sip and sat down next to Xander.

"So, I'm surprised the babysitter let you out. Aren't you guys joined at the hip or something?" Xander said and he got a smack in the head from his girlfriend. "Hey, what was that for?" He wondered as he rubbed his head.

"That was for being an idiot. And you say I don't know when to shut up." Anya said and Xander shrugged as he looked back at Buffy.

"What did I say?" He wondered again and Buffy sighed.

"He's not my babysitter, Xander. I'm only staying with him until my dad comes back." Xander nodded and didn't say anything else about it. They were all quiet after that, until Tara spoke up.

"I think you guys look good together." She said suddenly and everyone looked at her. She blushed under their stares. "You and Spike. I think you look good together. He...He seems to really like you." She said as she looked down and Buffy smiled at the shy girl, who was Willow's girlfriend.

"Thank you, Tara." Buffy told her and Tara looked back at her, with a smile of her own. They all talked some more and did more dancing, until Buffy decided to call it a night. "I think I'm gonna head out now. Getting kinda tired." She told them as she stood up.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Willow asked. "You probably shouldn't walk by yourself." Buffy waved her hand in the air.

"I'll be fine, Will. I'm a big girl and it's not that far. As long as you guys promise not to tell Spike." They all nodded, even though they were still worried about her going by herself. She just gave them a smile. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told them as she walked away and out of the Bronze.

* * *

Buffy took the long way home because the short cut could be dangerous. She was proud at how smart she was being as she hummed a little while she walked. She suddenly felt a chill and rubbed her arms, wishing she didn't forget her jacket. She continued to walk, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and figured it was nothing as she continued her walk. She decided to walk faster because she was getting a bad feeling and she just wanted to make it safely back to Spike's apartment. She stopped again and turned around when she heard another noise. That was all Buffy could take. "Hello, is someone there?" She asked no one in particular. She was really starting to freak out, when someone then came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She couldn't scream because she felt a cloth cover her mouth. She was getting dizzy and then passed out. The last thing she heard was a low chuckle. The man put the cloth with the chloroform back in his pocket and picked the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked over to a black van and opened the side door, laying her down inside. He got a twisted look on his face as he caressed her cheek.

"We're going to have some fun." He whispered as he closed the door and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and then drove away to his destination. Thoughts going around in his head of all the fun he would have with the beautiful girl.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy woke up with a huge headache. She looked around at her surroundings when she got her eyes to focus. She was in a room that she didn't recognize and she was chained to a bed. She grew scared as she pulled at the chains and realized that they wouldn't budge. She continued to pull at them, when a man then walked into the room. Buffy didn't know who he was, but he had an evil look on his face. "I see you finally woke up. I was starting to get impatient." Buffy tried to keep the fear out of her voice as she answered him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked and knew that her voice sounded shaky. He only smiled at her.

"I think you know, honey. I'm Adam Hamilton. Marcus is my older brother, the man your father put away. I couldn't just let that go." Buffy grew even more scared when she heard that name. She heard her father talk about Marcus before and knew that he did a lot of bad things. She had a feeling his brother would be just as bad.

"I know about your brother. He was a killer, I'm glad my dad put him away. He deserves to rot in jail." She spat and was surprised at what was coming out of her mouth. Adam walked closer to her, with an angry expression on his face.

"You better watch your mouth, missy. You're not in a very good position right now. My brother was always there for me. Now, I'm going to be there for him." Buffy held her head up high and wouldn't let her fear show.

"You wanna be there for him? You can join him in jail. Spike is going to come for me." She stated and he smiled at her again.

"I'm counting on it." He said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and traced it down her cheek. She winced when the blade cut her flesh. Adam continued to smile and she wished she could wipe it off of his face. "I'll make him watch as I slit your throat. Wouldn't that suck for our hero? To lose another one of his precious girls." Buffy gulped when she realized what was coming. He saw the look in her eyes and smiled even bigger. "You figured it out, didn't you? That's right, princess. I was the one that took his last girlfriend away from him. I have no problems doing it again." He said with a twisted smirk and Buffy felt tears in her eyes now. She didn't know what else to do, so she suddenly let out a loud scream and hoped that someone would hear her. Adam grew angry and smacked her hard across the face to shut her up. She turned her head away and felt the hot tears stream down her face. "That was really stupid, little girl. No one will be able to hear you." He told her as he put the knife away and gave her another smile. "Now, what could we do until the boyfriend comes looking for you? I have a few ideas." He said as he moved closer to her and ran his hands down her arms. "You're a screamer, aren't you? Well, I guess you just proved that. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." He stated and Buffy couldn't hide the fear she was feeling anymore as the tears continued to fall down her face. She really hoped Spike would find her soon.

* * *

"Spike, you need to calm down." Angel was telling a worried Spike later that night. They were in his apartment and Spike spent the time pacing back and forth.

"I can't calm down. Where the bloody hell is she? I called her friends and they said she left the Bronze hours ago." Spike explained.

"Maybe she just stopped somewhere else and lost track of time." Angel replied and Spike shook his head.

"No, she knows to come straight here. I told the bint not to go off by herself. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong. If something happened to her, I would never forgive myself. Not to mention the fact that her father will kill me. I was supposed to protect her." Spike said the last part in a defeated tone as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have the other officers out there searching for her right now. There's nothing else you can do except wait and see if she comes back." Angel said as he tried to calm his panicked friend. Spike only nodded and sat down on the couch. Angel gave him a sympathetic look. "You really love her, don't you?" Spike looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"More than anything. I never knew I could love anything this much. I can't lose her, Angel. I won't go through that pain again." Angel nodded and wished he could do something to help his friend.

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably walk through that door any minute now." Angel said and Spike let out a sigh.

"I wish I could believe that." They both didn't know what else to say, when someone then walked through the front door. It wasn't who they were expecting, but they gave him their attention anyway. Spike saw the look on his face and wondered about it. "What is it, Riley?" He asked the man and he took a breath before he answered.

"I think we got a lead." He said as he handed Spike a note that had a bracelet attached to it. "This was by your door." Spike was beyond worried when he recognized the bracelet.

"This is Buffy's." He told them as he opened the note and then had a distressed look on his face. "It's Hamilton." He stated in a cold voice. "He has Buffy." Angel and Riley looked at each other and knew that if the man was as bad as his brother, Buffy could be in serious trouble. They had to find her.


	12. Chapter 11

I apologize for the lameness of this chapter. I really suck at action scenes. Well, hope you guys like it anyway!

**Chapter 11**

Spike grabbed his jacket and was about to head out the door, when Angel stopped him. "You can't just go there by yourself. He left the address because he wants you to go after her. It's obviously a trap, Spike." Angel explained and Spike shook his head.

"I don't care; I have to get to her. He said I had to come alone. Look, I'll be fine. I'll call you guys if I need you. Stay close, but not close enough that he would see you." He told them and Angel nodded. Spike grabbed the note with the address on it and made his way over to the front door.

"Be careful, man." Riley said and Spike nodded as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Buffy let out another scream when the blade cut into her arm. She couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face as Adam laughed. She knew that she has only been there for a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. "Please, stop." She pleaded and that only made him laugh harder.

"No, sweetheart. Begging comes later." He replied as he continued to trace the knife down her arm. Buffy didn't know if she could take anymore, when the door suddenly crashed open and Spike walked in. He had anger on his face when he saw Hamilton, who only smiled at him. Spike ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him away from Buffy.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Spike exclaimed as Adam laughed again.

"Now the fun begins." He said in a sadistic voice as he raised his leg and kicked Spike in the abdomen. He crashed into the wall and Adam used that to his advantage and went to grab Buffy. He already removed the chains a little while ago. She screamed as he roughly pulled her off of the bed and held her in front of him, with the knife at her neck. Spike stood up and glared daggers at him. Buffy whimpered when she felt the blade leave a small cut on her neck. "Don't come any closer or your girlfriend gets it." Spike stopped because he didn't know what else to do.

"Just let her go and deal with me. She never did anything to you." Spike stated and Adam turned cold eyes on him.

"She's paying for what her father did. My brother was all I had, until that bastard put him away. You work for him, so you should suffer just as much. I won't be alone anymore." He said as he pushed the knife harder into Buffy's neck. She screamed a little and Spike was terrified when he saw the look on her face. She was so scared. "She's a hot little thing. I can see why you like her. I suppose you would want someone that doesn't remind you of Drusilla. This girl is as different as they come, isn't she?" Spike wondered how he knew about Drusilla. He looked hard at Hamilton's face and it soon became clear to him. He only saw the man's eyes that murdered Drusilla, but he would know those eyes anywhere. They used to haunt him every night.

"It was you. You're the one that killed her." He said and Adam had a big smile on his face.

"Got it in one. You had to be the hero and fight me. Couldn't just let me take what I wanted and your poor girlfriend had to pay the price. Looks like history is repeating itself. Maybe you should be better off alone. See how it feels." He spat with venom in his voice. Spike was finally face to face with the bastard that took Drusilla away from him. He would be damned if he was going to let the same thing happen to Buffy. He didn't want to make any sudden movements, fear of what Hamilton would do to her if he did. He looked into her frightened eyes and noticed that her expression seemed to change. He suddenly knew what she was going to do and he couldn't do anything to stop her. Buffy then stomped on Adam's foot and elbowed him in the abdomen. He yelled and dropped the knife as he let her go. Spike used that to his advantage and ran toward Adam, punching him hard in the face. He fell to the floor and Spike then grabbed Buffy and held her close to his chest. He felt her tears soak his shirt and he ran his hands down her back.

"God, I was so scared." She said in a shaky voice and Spike only held her closer.

"I've got you now, love. It's going to be okay." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. He then grabbed his cell phone to call Angel, so they could come and take Hamilton away. He would be joining his brother after all. He was still holding her after he made the call, when he saw Hamilton move and reach into his pocket. No one noticed the gun, until he pulled it out and aimed it at Buffy. Spike panicked as he pushed Buffy away, just as Hamilton pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in Spike's side and he yelled in pain as he clutched his stomach. He then kicked the gun away from Hamilton and landed a kick in the man's face. Hamilton was now unconscious and the pain was too much for Spike that he fell to the floor also. Buffy got up from where she was and went over to his side. She had more tears coming down her face now.

"Spike, stay with me. You'll be okay, just like you told me. You have to be okay." She said as she tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too much. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered as she rested her head on his chest. Angel and Riley then barged into the apartment a few seconds later. They were followed by two other men. Angel yelled to the men to take Hamilton out of there as he ran to Spike. Buffy looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "He was shot." She told him. "He was trying to protect me." She said the last part quietly and Angel nodded as he helped Spike up. Riley went to his other side and helped Angel carry him.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Riley said and Angel agreed as they helped him into the back of the police car. Buffy followed after them.

"I'm going with him." She said and Angel sighed as he let her into the car after Spike. He closed the door and then got in on the driver's side, while Riley got in on the passenger's side. Angel started the car and then drove to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Buffy was sitting in the waiting room, while Angel was talking with the doctor. Riley sat down next to Buffy and grabbed her hand. "Is he going to be okay?" She said after a few minutes of silence and Riley didn't want to worry her.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." He told her with a small smile and Buffy turned tired eyes on him.

"Don't lie to me, Riley. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take the truth." Riley sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he couldn't get anything by her. He has known Buffy for years, ever since Hank started bringing her around the police station when she was younger. Spike and Angel weren't there for as long as he was, so they never got to know her then.

"I don't really know. They got the bullet out, but he lost a lot of blood and he's unconscious right now. I guess only time will tell." He explained to her and Buffy felt more tears in her eyes.

"It should have been me." She whispered and Riley wondered what she meant, but he didn't have to wonder for long. "Hamilton was aiming for me and Spike pushed me out of the way. He's in the hospital now because of me." Riley shook his head as he looked at Buffy.

"It's not your fault and Spike wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He was protecting you like he promised he would. I know he would do the same thing again if he had to. Spike is crazy about you, Buffy. I have never seen anyone so in love before. You're everything to him and he would be destroyed if you were the one laying in a hospital bed right now." Buffy nodded as the tears fell down her face. She rested her head on Riley's shoulder. He then put his arm around her and held her closer to him as she cried. Angel walked over to them a little while later and Buffy raised her head to look at him.

"What happened?" She wondered and Angel took a deep breath before he answered her.

"They did all they could for him. It's up to him to wake up now." Angel told her and Buffy nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Can I see him?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"They're only letting one person in at a time. You can go in first. He's in room 214." Buffy nodded again as she stood up and gave Riley a quick hug. She then pulled away and headed in the direction of Spike's hospital room.

* * *

Buffy got to Spike's room and took a deep breath before she walked in. She wasn't prepared for what she found. Spike was lying in the bed and he looked so lifeless. He was more pale than usual and she didn't think that was possible. She walked closer and sat down in the chair that was by his bed. She tried not to let anymore tears fall as she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You'll come back to me, Spike. I know you will. There's so much we haven't done yet. You're stronger than this." She whispered as she looked at his face and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She lowered her head onto his chest and cried for what seemed to be forever. She then felt his hand move and she looked up at his face to see his eyes suddenly open. Buffy didn't know what to say, when Spike gave her a smile.

"Hey, love. What's with the waterworks?" Buffy cried happy tears now as she gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her the best he could.

"God, I was so worried. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She said as she looked at him and he wiped some of her tears away.

"It'll take more than this to get rid of me. Are you okay?" He asked suddenly wondering if she was alright. "You're not hurt, are you?" Buffy laughed as more tears fell down her face.

"You're lying in the hospital after being shot and you're worried about me?" Spike gave her a soft smile.

"I'll always worry about you." He whispered to her and she smiled back at him. He then noticed the cuts on her cheek and arm. "You should get those looked at." He told her and Buffy shrugged.

"That's not important. Minor wounds compared to you. You need to worry about getting better." Spike was still worried about her, but he didn't say anything else about it. He decided to change the subject.

"What happened with Hamilton?" He asked her.

"He's gonna be locked up for a long time. He can rot in hell with his brother now, for all I care." She stated.

"Summers, I'm shocked. What happened to my sweet girl?" Buffy moved to his lips and gave him a kiss.

"I was never sweet." She whispered against his lips and he smiled.

"Whatever you say." He replied as Buffy sat back down. She grabbed his hand again and looked at him, with a serious expression.

"You saved my life, Spike. It was supposed to be me." Spike shook his head.

"I would have done it again in a heartbeat. I made a promise to protect you and I never back out of my promises. There was no way I was going to lose you. I love you, Buffy." He said and Buffy gave him a watery smile.

"I love you, too. Don't ever scare me like that again." Spike caressed her cheek.

"I'll try my best." Buffy gave him another kiss on the lips and this one lasted longer. They were caught up in each other, when Angel and Riley walked in. Angel cleared his throat and Buffy pulled away from Spike.

"Well, I see sleeping beauty awakes." Angel said and Spike rolled his eyes, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"We should probably let him rest now." Riley said and Buffy nodded as she gave Spike a kiss on the forehead and then walked over to the other two men. "We'll take care of her tonight, Spike. You just rest and we'll be back in the morning." Riley told his friend and Spike had a look of gratitude on his face. Angel then thought of what else he wanted to say.

"I almost forgot. We got a hold of Hank and told him what happened. He got into a bit of trouble himself, but he's alright and should be coming home in a few days." He said and Buffy then had a huge smile on her face. She had a feeling that her father was alright, but she felt so much better now that she knew for sure. Spike smiled at Buffy's excitement.

"I told you he would be fine, pet." He said and Buffy turned her smile on him. She then left the hospital room with Angel and Riley. Buffy knew that she would be sleeping better that night.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Spike left the hospital two days later and Buffy was helping him into his apartment. She helped him to the couch and he sat down. "Can I get you anything?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Just come sit with me." He said and she nodded as she sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm glad I'm back home. I hate hospitals." He told her.

"Yeah, I can relate to you there." Spike kissed the top of her head. They were both sitting there in silence, when Whiskers started to rub herself against Spike's leg. He smiled down at the cat as Buffy picked her up. "I think she missed her daddy." She said and Spike started to pet Whiskers, who was now lying in Buffy's lap.

"I missed her, too." Spike replied and the cat then jumped off of Buffy's lap and ran into the bathroom.

"I guess she really had to go." Buffy said when there was a knock on the door. She looked at Spike and shrugged as she got up and answered the door. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw who was standing there. She gave the man a hug and he hugged her in return.

"It's good to see you, too." He said as Buffy pulled out of the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, daddy. I was worried when I didn't hear anything from you." She told him and Hank nodded.

"I couldn't manage to call you, but I'm really glad to be home. I'll be happy if I never have to see New York again." Hank stated and Buffy gave him a pout.

"I was kinda hoping we could go there on vacation." Hank smiled as he looked at his daughter. He really missed her.

"I'll take you anywhere else." He said and Buffy smiled this time.

"Sounds good to me. I've always wanted to go to Europe." She told him.

"We'll talk about it later." Hank replied as he walked into the apartment and Buffy closed the door once he was inside. Spike smiled when he saw Hank.

"I knew nothing could keep you away for long." He said and Hank nodded again.

"I heard about what happened. I'm glad you wouldn't let a bullet get you down." Spike shrugged.

"I learned from the best." He replied and Hank agreed.

"Angel didn't tell me much, just that you took a bullet for my daughter. I wanted to thank you. I knew I made the right decision when I brought her here." Spike nodded and then started to feel a little nervous. He hoped Hank would still think that when he found out about them being together. Buffy decided that now would be a good time as she walked over to Spike and sat next to him. She held his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Daddy, we have something to tell you." Hank raised his eyebrows when he saw how close his daughter was to Spike. Buffy decided not to wait for him to say anything and took another breath before she spoke again. "Spike and I have gotten pretty close since I've been here. We're actually seeing each other now and we hope that you would be okay with that. I know this isn't what you had in mind; it wasn't what we had in mind either. It just happened and I'm really glad it did. We love each other, dad. I know it's sudden, but we really do." She stopped then to see the reaction on her father's face and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Spike had a worried look on his face as he waited for Hank to say something. It took a little while before Hank decided to speak up.

"What do you want me to say?" He wondered and Buffy took another deep breath as Spike gave her hand a squeeze this time.

"I want you to be okay with this. Spike is the one that wasn't sure about it at first; I was the one that pushed him. I really hope you won't fire him." Hank laughed as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to fire Spike. He's one of the best police officers we have. I do know how pushy you can be when you want something. There's really nothing I can say. You will be 18 soon and you'll be free to make your own decisions. If this is what you both want, then I won't stand in the way." Buffy had a huge smile on her face now as she got up and hugged him again.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you, daddy." Hank held his daughter tighter.

"I love you, too. I just want you to be happy, Buffy." He told her and Buffy nodded as she pulled out of the hug.

"I am happy." She said as she gave Spike a smile and he smiled back at her. He then grew serious when he looked at Hank.

"I would never let anything happen to her, Hank. I love her very much." Hank nodded and could see how sincere Spike was.

"I know you do. You're a good man, Spike. I honestly don't think my daughter could be with anyone better." Spike was touched at what Hank said and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Hank returned his smile.

"Just take care of her and we won't have a problem." He told him and Spike nodded.

"Always," he replied and Buffy was so relieved that everything seemed to work out. Hank nodded again and looked at both of them.

"Well, I guess I should get back home. I have some unpacking to do. You'll be coming home soon?" He asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I'll be home later tonight. I just want to say here for a bit." She explained and Hank gave her one more hug before he left the apartment. Buffy sat back down next to Spike after her father left and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" He said a little breathless when she pulled away.

"I just felt like doing that. I want to make sure you're taken care of before I leave." Spike tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I think I'm well taken care of." He whispered as he kissed her this time. They soon became lost in the kiss and right now, that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_3 years later…_

Buffy walked into the station, with a smile on her face. She walked to her father's office and he smiled when he saw her. He then stood up to embrace her. "It's good to see you, Buffy." He said as he pulled out of the hug.

"It's good to see you, too. How are things going?" She asked him.

"Things are good, it's been quiet lately." Buffy nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll just be happy when my training is over. I can't wait to get out there." She told him and he gave her another smile.

"Spoken like a true officer. You just have to be careful. It's not all fun and games." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I know that, dad. I can definitely take care of myself." She said when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"That you can." She turned around to see Spike standing there and she gave him a hug. They pulled out of the hug after a few seconds. "How's my girl doing?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Five by five, whatever that means." She said with a smile and Spike looked at Hank.

"Do you need me for anything? I was thinking about taking off early." Spike explained as he wrapped his arms around Buffy and Hank knew why he wanted to leave early.

"Yeah, you two can get out of here. I have everything under control." Spike smiled and Buffy gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the office with her boyfriend.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were walking along the beach later that night. They were holding hands and watching the waves crash in the ocean. "I never would have seen this coming." Buffy said after a few minutes of silence and Spike turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she then looked at him.

"Being a cop is something that I never wanted, but I feel like it's what I'm supposed to do. Like it's my destiny or something. That probably sounds stupid." Spike shook his head.

"There's nothing stupid about that. I always believed that I was destined to be a cop. I honestly can't see myself doing anything else." He explained to her.

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe we could even be partners." She said and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"We already are." He replied as he then planted a quick kiss on her lips. Buffy smiled at him and pulled him closer to the water.

"So, you feel like going for a swim?" She asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you think it's a bit too cold for that?" Buffy shook her head.

"That's half the fun. Come on; don't get all old on me now." Spike rolled his eyes as he also let a smile form on his lips.

"We don't have any swim suits." Buffy gave him a seductive smile this time.

"See, that's the good part." She told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Vixen," he whispered against her lips. He then pulled away from her. "Alright, let's do it." He said as he started to take his shirt off, when Buffy stopped him.

"Spike, I was just kidding." He stopped and gave her a smile.

"Thought so, but you're not getting out of it now." With that said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ocean. She laughed as she hit the water.

"This was a good outfit." She told him and he shrugged.

"It'll dry, come here." He said as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the nose. She laughed as she then dipped her head in the water and loved the way it felt. She came up for air after a little while.

"I'm so freezing right now." She said as she shivered a little. She then stopped when she noticed that Spike was holding something in his hand and giving her a nervous expression. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw that he was holding a ring. "Oh god!" She exclaimed and Spike took a deep breath before he spoke.

"This isn't how I planned on asking you, but I figured now was a good time. At least being in the water it would be harder for you to run away." Buffy thought about what to say to that.

"Run away?" She wondered and was surprised that he would think that.

"I know you just turned 21 and my timing probably isn't the best, but I'm not talking anytime soon. I'll wait for as long as you need to, Buffy. I just know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, what do you say?" He asked and Buffy then gave him a smile.

"I haven't heard the question yet." Spike gave her a smile also.

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" Buffy felt tears in her eyes as she answered him.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Spike sighed in relief and placed the ring on her finger. He then grabbed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She replied as they continued to hold each other.

* * *

They were out of the water and sitting on the ground a little while later, Buffy with Spike's duster around her. She was resting her head on his shoulder and staring at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, Spike." She told him and he gave her another kiss on the top of her head.

"You're beautiful." He replied and Buffy smiled as she continued to look at the ring. She snuggled closer to Spike and watched the ocean for a while longer. They both finally had the perfect life that they have always wanted. They knew that they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**The End**

Ah, doesn't corn taste good? Well, I think so anyway. I just felt like another proposal. I did say this story was only about 14 chapters long. It may be short, but I really like how it came out. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys make me want to keep writing!


End file.
